A Face do demônio
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Não há como se proteger do mal, quando o mal está em nós. O que pensava Saga na noite em que selou o destino cruel de Aioros? ONE-SHOT.


**A Face do demônio**

Fanfiction de Sion Neblina

**Angst – Yaoi**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**Beta-reader: ShiryuForever94**

_Dedicatória: gostaria de dedicar essa fanfiction a duas ficwriters que me deram inspiração para concluí-la, já que o texto estava a muito parado em meu computador. Para Lilliu Apolônio e ShiryuForever94 que escrevem e escreveram textos maravilhosos sobre esse cavaleiro._

**A Face do demônio.**

- Ei, acorde, foi só um sonho ruim, eu estou aqui.

Ouvi a voz suave, em contrapartida à voz zombeteira que ainda falava em minha mente, mesmo após eu ter acordado.

O inferno!

O inferno no meu inconsciente se tornando cada vez mais perigoso, uma presença constante e asfixiante dentro de mim.

Ele envolve minha cintura em seus braços fortes, tudo é escuro, apenas uma lua cheia e prateada a entrar pela janela, desvendando as suas formas másculas que nada mais tinham de juvenis; embora, tão pouca idade tenhamos; somos homens, somos fortes e sagrados cavaleiros.

- "Saga você está bem, meu amor? Vim de tão longe apenas para vê-lo, para senti-lo, estava com tantas saudades."

- "Foi só um pesadelo..."

- "Quando tiver pesadelos, abra os olhos, sou sua realidade e não deixarei nenhum mal tocar em você, nenhum mal..."

Levanto-me da cama desolado com aquelas palavras. Se ele soubesse que eu sou o próprio mal de que ele quer me proteger, será que continuaria deitado ao meu lado? Posso sentir a curiosidade do meu amado, mesmo sem vê-lo. Caminho até a janela e fixo meus olhos na lua, sempre gostei da lua, apesar de que naquela noite ela me pareceu sorrir com crueldade, talvez adivinhasse meu negro destino, talvez soubesse que o que estava à minha espera era a traição, a desonra e a morte.

Novamente sinto os braços dele a envolver minha cintura. Tão meigo, tão quente quanto a sua constelação. Ele beija minhas costas fortes e descansa seu rosto nela. Ouço um suspiro.

- "Tenho sentido sua falta. Por onde você tem andado? Mal nos vemos ultimamente, você não sabe que sua ausência me mata?"

Fecho os olhos fortemente e aspiro seu perfume cítrico, aquele perfume que me atormentaria por anos, que eu sentiria a me assombrar a vida toda.

- "Eu preciso sair, tenho algo importante a fazer..." Minha voz contém certo pesar.

- "Saga, você acabou de chegar, seja lá de por onde você tem andado. O que está acontecendo? Durante minha viagem pensei muito em nós dois, em passarmos mais tempo juntos, coisa que não temos feito."

Ele me vira para ficarmos frente a frente e, na semi-escuridão, nossos olhos se encontram. Doce olhar, doce sorriso, amável, amigo, nada cobra, nada exige, apenas me quer, do modo que sou, da forma abjeta e rude que me torno a cada dia.

- "Eu preciso ir." – Repito e tento sair rápido, mas ele me puxa pelo braço, nossos corpos se grudam mais uma vez e sou impedido de deixar sua casa.

- "Então, me ame uma vez mais."

Talvez fosse esse pedido e a minha incapacidade de negar-me a ele, a raiz de toda aquela tragédia. Quem sabe se eu tivesse resistido ao invés de ceder fácil ao meu amor por ele, a voz que me obrigava, que me escravizava, não o tivesse poupado?

Sim, talvez tudo se devesse àquele bem querer imenso, de nós dois. Dois sagrados cavaleiros, uma única chama. E por isso, o extremo ciúme da minha face negra e oculta.

Amamo-nos novamente, de maneira intensa, com a rudeza que somente nós dois sabemos que temos, animalescamente apaixonados.

Quando abandonei sua casa, ele ainda dormia. Subi as escadas chorando, sendo guiado pelo meu novo e perverso companheiro.

"Ares" assim ele se alto proclamava; muitas vezes achei que fosse o fantasma de Kanon a me assombrar; de qualquer forma, ter abandonado à morte meu próprio irmão, deixava claro que em parte eu era mesmo o monstro que ele repetia o tempo inteiro que eu era.

Não entendo até hoje porque eu chorava tanto enquanto subia aquelas escadas em direção ao templo, tocando as marcas em meu corpo, marcas que meu amado anjo, meu melhor amigo havia deixado.

Como eu poderia traí-lo? Eu estava traindo a todos, a toda humanidade, mas era nele que eu pensava, meu coração egoísta só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa.

Se eu soubesse...

Será que algum dia você vai me perdoar?

Vagueei sem rumo, até que resolvi ir ao templo do grande mestre, meu atual templo, minha casa escura e fria, povoada de fantasmas.

Coloquei os trajes cerimoniais, fiquei um bom tempo olhando aquela máscara e, finalmente, quando a coloquei, senti-a fria contra a minha pele quente; senti todo um calafrio, e deixei a escuridão dali, rumo ao meu destino inexorável e cruel.

Deixei a escuridão? Não, levei-a comigo.

_- "Sim, há forças da natureza que não podem ser contidas, Saga de Gêmeos, você é uma tempestade sobre o atlântico, você é o trovão que desafiam esta noite de lua cheia, você é um Deus destronado do Olimpo, você merece voltar para onde nunca deveria ter saído."_

Não vou dizer que apenas seguir as ordens, eu estava lá, eu poderia ter lutado, ter resistido, gritado, me atirado ao mar... Eu poderia ter evitado tanta dor, em fim a fraqueza mesquinha e a tentação pelo poder... Ao final: cinzas, lembranças e dor...

A criança está à minha frente, tão frágil, Zeus! Não! Ainda tento lutar, mas... Sou fraco. Sou fraco.

SOU FRACO!

Ela parece sorrir, apesar de ser muito pequena para isso. Os dois seres dentro de mim, duelam ferozmente, enquanto as mudanças físicas se acentuam, cabelos, olhos, olhar e...

Uma mão segura meu pulso. A mesma mão em que a adaga rebrilha à luz de Artêmis mistificada no céu.

Não consigo me mover, viro-me para aquela figura com raiva. Quem ousava adentrar os aposentes da Deusa, quem ousaria desafiar o grande mestre?

Volto-me furioso e imediatamente me deixo quedar para trás. Só uma pessoa tinha aqueles olhos, aquele rosto...

A dor, a fraqueza, o medo...

Seus olhos demonstram confusão e dor, imediatamente retorno a mim, meus cabelos, meus olhos, tudo de Saga de Gêmeos, meu coração eternamente dele.

- "Aioros..." - tudo que consegui sussurrar e o vejo estremecer enquanto me arranca a máscara e encontra meu rosto coberto de lágrimas, assim como o seu fica imediatamente.

- "Saga... Você..." - ele balbucia enquanto cai de joelhos.

Longos minutos sem nada dizer. Lua perversa no céu, olhos estranhos na escuridão.

_- "Você é o Deus destronado, você é o hoje e o amanhã dessa era, você deve cumprir seu destino." _- a voz palpita, intensa e cruel, não admite negação alguma.

Recoloco a máscara, nova transfiguração; viro-me novamente para a criança, mais uma vez minha mão é segura, rolamos num abraço mortal, socos, agressões, ele está sobre mim agora, suas duas mãos seguram as minhas que continuam com a adaga dourada. Paramos... Nossos olhos se encontram mais uma vez, sinto as lágrimas dele pingando sobre meu rosto que há muito já estava sem a Máscara de grande mestre. Sinto naquele momento que ele já sabia o destino de Shion e sinto tanta dor, a dor de decepcioná-lo, mas era tarde...

- "Saga...Por quê?" Ele balbucia.

_- "Os deuses não temem os mortais, deuses apenas fazem o que tem que fazer, diante de um Deus a humanidade se ajoelha e venera somente, faça com que ele o venere."_

- "Saga pare, por Atena!"

Ouço, já era tarde, estava preso, esquecido em alguma parte de minha própria alma e por mais que gritasse de desespero, não pude deter os acontecimentos.

Empurrei-o com força, fazendo-o se bater contra uma parede e corri com o punhal em direção ao pequenino ser.

Ele novamente, muito rápido como a inspiração de seu nome, me alcança, me joga longe e pega o bebê, corre com ele até a porta, olha para trás...

- "Eu te amo Saga..."

A última vez, nossa despedida eterna. O fim do meu último laço com a humanidade.

Caí sentado na pedra fria, senti meu corpo e minha alma gelarem definitivamente, era o fim, ele estava no controle totalmente, era meu dono, ele agora era eu.

- "Aioros tentou matar Atena!" Grito recolocando a máscara de Grande Mestre e acordando todo o Santuário. Não demorou muito para reunir todos os cavaleiros de ouro e designar quem me traria a cabeça daquele que eu amava.

Ele, o mais leal, não hesitou. Não, nenhum de nós hesitaria, nem mesmo ele, o melhor amigo de Aioros de Sagitário. Eu podia sentir sadicamente a dor dele ao receber minhas instruções, mas também o ódio e a indignação.

Eu estava sofrendo e queria que todos sofressem, todos haveriam de pagar pelo meu mal.

Mesmo sem ver, pude sentir cada golpe da excalibur em seu corpo; lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto e nesses momentos voltava a mim a dor que guardaria por toda a vida, toda a eternidade. A tentativa do cavaleiro de capricórnio de poupá-lo se mostrou uma tortura maior e eu pude sentir tudo, toda dor, toda desesperança, toda treva que se tornaria nossas vidas; toda a escuridão criada por mim e que se tornou o refúgio de minha alma despedaçada.

Pude sentir sua morte, independentemente de sabê-la, afinal nunca encontramos seu corpo, mas todos sabíamos que ele se fora.

Depois disso Shura ficou recluso e amargo e Aiolia estigmatizado no Santuário como "o irmão do traidor". Mais uma vez nada fiz, covardia, fraqueza, danação...

A perdição, o inferno.

- "O mal existe e está em mim. Como você poderia me proteger de mim mesmo, meu anjo?"

- "Posso ver o demônio quando olho no espelho."

Fim

_Notas Finais: Primeira fic tendo o Saga como personagem principal, devo confessar que é um dos meus cavaleiros preferido, embora não escreva muito com ele._

_Não me cobrem muito, porque sou péssima para escrever, quando tenho que ligar acontecimentos do Anime e espero que não tenha errado muito_

_**Agradecimentos especialíssimos a minha querida Beta, que arrumou essa estória de forma perfeita, sem descaracterizar meus obscuros pensamentos.**_

_Beijão e obrigada mesmo!_

OoOoOoOoO

_Notinhas da Beta:_

_Ah, se chegaram até aqui já descobriram que a história é linda, cheia de charme. Eu adoraria tê-la escrito, mas o talento é todo da Sion Neblina. Um palpite aqui, outro ali, eu dei, além de dar noções de formatação para criar impacto visual e ritmo na leitura. Não só de fanfiction doce vive o fandom. Se gostaram, deixem reviews para ela que ela merece e, cá para nós, nós também merecemos uma bela história._

_ShiryuForever94_


End file.
